My classic old fanmade sentai series 1990s-200s-2010s
Egyptian themed Team 1992 Colour Scheme Red Horus ( Male) Black Anubis (Male) Blue Thoth (Male) Yellow Sekhmet (Male) Pink Meretseger (Female) Sixth Ranger Ra Green Cape (Male) Chemistry Themed Team 1995 Red (Male) Pink(Female) Green(Male) Yellow(Female) Blue (Male) Sixth Ranger Black (Male) Transport Themed Team 1996 Red Bus (Male) Yellow Taxi (Female) Blue Train (Male) Green Plane (Male) Pink Van (Female) Pirate Themed Team 1994 Red Male White Female Blue (Light Blue) Male Yellow Male Black Male Planet Theme Team II 1997 Red Mars Male Pink Jupiter Female Blue Neptune Male Yellow Saturn Female Black Venus Male Light Silver Uranus Bronze Belt Navy and Dark Yellow Ascents with chest shield Greek Gods Theme 1998 Red Male Ares Blue Male Poseidon Green Male Apollo Yellow Male Hermes Pink Female Aphrodite Blackish Sixth Male Hades Woodlen Animals / Park Rangers Theme 1999 Red Fox Male Pink Squirrel Female Yellw Bear Male Blue Wolf Male Green Racoon Male Jewels Themed Team 2000 Red Male Cherry Opal Blue Male Benitoite Green Male Ekanite Yellow Male Sphene Pink Female Bixbite Sixth Scarlet Red Male Garnet Dinosaur Theme team 2001 Red Tyranno Male Blue Tricera Male Black Stego Male Yellow Raptor Male White Plesio Female Platinum Spino Sixth Male Ice Age Theme Team 2002 Sabertooth Red Male Mammoth Yellow Male Sloth Blue Light Blue Female Maroon Possum Additional Male (Duo) Navy Possum Additional Male (Duo) Green Camel Sixth Male (Bronze Armour) Pet Themed Team 2003 Red Dog Male Blue Guinea Pig Male Yellow Cat Female Black Rotweiler Male Additional (Gold Buckle) White Parrot Male Sixth (Evil/Good) Video Game Theme Team 2004 Red Male Blue Male Yellow Female Pink Female Green Male Light Bluish Grey with crimson and yellow Extra Male Mentor (non human) Light Silver ( Color scheme as Orion legend) Sixth Male Gold with Beige Extra Female Orange with White Extra Female Silver with indigo Extra Female Arctic Theme Team 2005 Red Fox Male Green Reindeer Male Blue (Light Blue) Penguin Female Pink Hare Female Yellow Husky Male Gold Walrus Sixth Male Pearl Polar Bear Extra Female Red Seal Extra Male Space Rocket Theme Team 2006 Red Male Blue Male Black Male Yellow Female Pink Female White Sixth Male Brown Male Bird Themed Theme Team 2007 Hawk Red Male Condor Blue Male Owl Yellow Female Road Runner Purple Additional Male Wood Pecker White Additional Male Science/Animals Theme Team III 2008 Red Male Horse Blue Male Wolf Yellow Female Goat Black Male Ostrich Green Male Chameleon Silver Male Sixth Weasel Gold Female Sixth Chipmunk Zodiac Elements Themed Team 1993 Red Aries Male Pink Pisces Female Yellow Gemini Male Green Virgo Male Blue Scorpio Male White Male Sixth Capricon Bug Theme Team 1991 Red Ant Male Blue Beetle Male Black Grasshopper Male White Caterpillar Female Yellow Wasp Female Feline Theme team (2009) Tiger Red Male Panther Green Male Lion Blue Male Cheetah Yellow Female Lynx Pink Female Snow Leopard Gold Zodiac IITheme team 2010 Red Male Scorpio Blue Male Libra Black Male Taurus Yellow Female Cancer Pink Female Gemini Sixth Gold Virgo Time Travel/Animals theme team 2011 Red Male Coyote Blue Male Shark Yellow Female Eagle Green Male Crocodile Pink Female Tortoise Silver Male Manta Ray Fire Fighter Theme team 2012 Red Male Blue Male Yellow Female Bronze Sixth Male Grey Additional Male Jungle Theme Team 2013 Red Parrot Male Black Zebra Male Blue Gorilla Male Light Green Giraffe Female Pink Flamingo Female Amber Mosquito Sixth Male Purple Crocodile Extra Male Aqua Rhino Extra Male Grey Elephant Extra Male Silver Lion Extra Male Evil Ranger Snake Navy Boat Theme Team 2014 Red Male Blue Male Pink Female Green Male Yellow Female Orange Sixth Male Magic/Wizard Theme Team 2015 Red Male Blue Male Yellow Male Pink Female White with purple Male Brown Sixth Female Dice/Poker Theme Team 2016 Red Male Green Female Blue Male Yellow Male White Female Black Sixth Male Sea Fishes Theme Team 2017 Red Crab Male Orange Clam Female Blue Sea Turtle Male Cyan Manta Ray Male Purple Eel Male Pink Starfish Female Green Hammerhead Male Yellow Seahorse Male Black Plankton Male Teal Whale Sixth Ranger Male Crimson Shark Extra Male Indigo Squid Extra Male (Cool suit) Cats vs Dog Theme Team 2018 Team Dog Red Rotweiler Male Green Bull Dog Male Yellow Poodle Female Team Cat Siamese Scarlet Male Bombay Blue Male Burmese Pink Female Notes i wanted taiko554 to help but ill let him rest even tho hes good at designing Category:Super Sentai